


The Wives of Adam

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lilith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: In the Beginning God created Adam, He then created a wife for Adam, Lilith, but Lilith refused to submit to Adam and was cast out from Eden.  When God called her back, offering forgiveness, she refused.She still refuses to this day.  Why? You may ask, because she wants to have some fun...





	The Wives of Adam

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: While the characters depicted in here are taken from the Bible, they are NOT meant to be criticism or put downs on people's faiths, this is a STORY, meant to entertain only, so, please, don't leave hateful comments, thank you :=)

******

Ever since the days of Eden  
Apples have been man's desire  
How overjoyed I am to think, sir  
Apples grow, too, in my garden

\--The Pretty Witch from "Faust"

******

A sleek, vintage sports car swung down the darkened street, swerving around the corner at a speed that violated every civil ordnance against speeding. Officer Browning flipped on his lights and took chase, the sports car quietly stopped and pulled over. Getting out and approaching, he had to hold back an impressed whistle, the car was a vintage convertible, the top down, although he wasn't sure of the make, possibly Italian, but from a time when cars were more often than not a work of art than something that was stamped out of a mold in a factory.

Approaching the drivers side he was momentarily taken aback at the sight of the driver. It was woman, she looked like she was in her forties, and seemed to project a kind of raw elegance and sophistication, from her dark, artfully arranged hair, to her fair skin, and her tailored suit, all spoke of someone who was very rich and very classy. Her gloved fingers idly drummed on the steering wheel, as she checked her watch, looking almost bored

"License and registration please" Browning requested, the woman, smiled, gently slipping off her driving gloves to reveal bright red, perfectly manicured fingernails as she turned and reached into the glove box, as she did so Browning caught sight of what looked like a snake tattoo winding its way down the woman's back. Her passenger, a young, somewhat mousy-looking blonde woman, waved shyly at Browning as the driver leaned back into the leather seat and handed him the requested items "ma'am, you were doing fifty in a thirty mile zone" he explained as he compared the name on the license and the registration

Lilith Eden

"Was I?" the woman, Lilith Eden, purred "oh dear" her voice had a hint of sophistication, as she if had been trained in the best schools the nation had to offer on things such as speech and etiquette, and her tone indicated that she knew _exactly_ what she had done wrong and was just toying with him to get a rise out of him, and it was working. He frowned as he unfolded the registration slip and found a crisp one hundred dollar bill tucked inside

"Ma'am?" he questioned "what is this?" he held up the bill

"That, my dear boy, is for you" she explained simply

"Are trying to bribe me?" he asked, she tisked disapprovingly

"'Bribery' is such an... _unpleasant_ word, wouldn't you agree?" she smirked at him, green eyes flashing as her bright red lips curled back in an almost-feral smile "no, no, consider that a gift for all your hard work and service," she added "after all, it must so utterly _dull_ to do nothing else but pull people over and give them speeding tickets all day and all night"

"There's other things," Browning muttered, suddenly feeling terrible, after all this woman could have yelled at him, thrown a fit, but instead she gave him a...

A gift? What the fuck was wrong with him? "ma'am, I'm going to have to arrest you for this" he explained

"Oh, how terribly... _droll_ ," she purred, her smirk widened "does this mean that you're going to... _handcuff_ me, officer?" she purred, leaning forward. Browning tugged at his collar as her smirk widened "or," she began in a low and husky purr "does that mean that I get to cuff you?"

Browning coughed, backing away from this confusing, mysterious, and arousing, woman

"I, uh, I'll let you off with a warning this time," he finally stammered out, he handed her license and registration back "drive safe" he mumbled as he struggled to step away

"Oh, officer," she called out, she held up the hundred "aren't you forgetting something?" Browning shook his head and stumbled back into the cruiser, watching as the car sped off..

******

A few miles down the road, Ms. Lilith Eden turned to her passenger 

"Don't look so disapproving, darling," she tutted "it was only a bit of harmless fun"

"Hmm" the blonde grumbled as Lilith reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear

"Now, now, that's no way for a lady to act," Lilith disapproved "smile," she encouraged "that's it" she praised

"I...guess, it was kind of fun" the blonde finally allowed

"There you see?" Lilith smirked "I told you before, Eve. Who needs stuffy old Adam when you have me?"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought


End file.
